Sifflement
by Cladisse
Summary: L et Kira. Un combat de l'âme. De l'esprit.. Du corps ?   Chapitre 25 de l'anime revisité par mes soins.   L x Light. Résumé plus étoffé à venir... Bonne Lecture.
1. L'Homme ou la Pomme ?

**Hop ! Mais qui vois-je ?**

**Ce n'est pas pour une fic d'FMA ? **

**Comment cela se fesse ? **

**Inconcevable...**

**Et pourtant ! XD**

**Oui ! Je me suis remis au lecture de Death Note ! **

**Une idée m'a plongée dans un tiraillement presque immanquable quant au fait que j'avais envie d'écrire.**

**Parfois, mes doigts sont incontrôlables...**

**Seulement pour écrire, je tiens à préciser ! **

**XD**

**Bon cesse de paroles douteuses. **

**En avant la symphonie.**

**Oh rien de spécial en fait...Mais juste un peu d'humour. **

**Si j'ai mal écrit... Je m'en pardonne ! XD**

**Ou plutôt...Excusez moi u_u **

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Inspirée de l'anime. Détournement d'une scène majeur. Spoilers ? Sur... L'épisode 25.

* * *

**Sifflement. **

_~ Pov Light Yagami. _

_- Les cloches... Elles sonnent... Avec frénésie... Toutes les mêmes ! Le son strident claquant dans les oreilles. Je pourrais les entendre en t'écoutant parler, L._

_J'ai tellement hâte de te voir mourir, si tu savais... Peu m'importe ton nom car...Malgré que ce ne soit pas moi qui te tuerais de mes propres mains, il ne m'est d'aucune utilité..._

_Oui ! Remu le fera à ma place. Il, ou elle, s'est déjà précipité à cette idée car l'agonie de devoir supporter la souffrance de Misa est trop lourde à ses yeux. Je ne prétendrais pas à mon infinie intelligence, si j'ose dire, mais le hasard à bien joué les choses en ma faveur. J'en deviendrais presque un de mes propres apôtres !_

_Je ne sais pas trop où tu es allé suite à notre conversation sous la pluie et je m'en moque. Cependant, j'aimerais que tu te dépêche de revenir pour que je puisse assisté à ta défaite, à ta somnolence corporelle, à ta chute mortelle !_

###

_~ Pov Narrateur _

La brise dehors, glaçait les os à quiconque s'aventurait au loin du calme plat et apaisant d'un abris.

Calme et apaisant ? Pas toujours.

Dans la chapelle promettant arrestation, voire mort à Kira, se baladait une sorte de monotonie et un stress indomptable. L'ambiance était palpable du bout des doigts et respirait la hargne dans ses quatre coins. Tout les enquêteurs étaient réunis dans une seule pièce malgré les innombrables étages. Ils parlaient de théories diverses auxquels ils avaient déjà débattus des centaines de fois durant les nombreuses années à traquer Kira.

Ce criminel sans scrupules... Sans forme, ni langage qui n'avait comme bout de chair, que la main vengeresse sur tout ces hommes et femmes qui terrifiaient les humains normalement constitués. C'était eux, les vrais criminels à châtier selon cet homme...

Cet homme qui n'était autre que Light Yagami.

Un des enquêteurs. Personne en soit ne le savait bien naturellement. Sauf L.

L.

Lui...

Lui qui sans doutait fortement sans pouvoir y apporter de preuves.

« - Où est Ryuzaki ? Demanda Light avec patience tout en s'installant devant un ordinateur. »

Acteur de naissance, il imposait son caractère attentionné alors qu'il n'attendait le jeune homme que pour se mesurer à lui. Et le tuer.

Alors voilà pourquoi l'ambiance était si morne ? …

« - Tiens c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Matsuda. »

Light soupira d'ennui. Les remarques et propos de ce garçon l'agaçaient un peu. Mais dans un sens, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il soit si peu volontaire à la réflexion. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait aller aux pareilles conclusions de L.

Malgré la patience dont faisait preuve le jeune Yagami, il avait du mal à contenir sa concentration.

Il voulait LE voir mourir ! S'il ne voyait pas ça... S'il ne voyait pas ça !

Tapant frénétiquement du bout des doigts contre le bureau vernis, il cherchait à trouvé l'inspiration et le calme au plus profond de son être.

Ce bruit si vaseux termina de déclencher chez les autres enquêteurs une sorte de fatigue et colère injustifiées. Tous se retournait vers lui comme s'ils savaient qu'il était Kira. Allait t-il le tuer ?

Le Death Note qui était en leur possession avait finit de graver leurs esprits alors qu'ils essayaient de ne rien dire. Light Yagami sera t-il assez intelligent pour cesser ce bruit à temps ? …

Alors que Mogi allait se lever pour lui éclater le visage dans son écran d'ordinateur, un sifflement doux imprégna la pièce.

Un sifflement émit par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui chantait. Chantait une musique. Musique Inconnue. Inconnu qui chantait... Chantait une musique...

« - Qu'on lui dise de la fermer au gai-luron ! explosa Light, pendant surement qu'il s'agissait de Misa Amane. »

Mais le sifflement ne cessait pas. Mélodieux. Un peu enjôleur.

Le garçon se leva de sa chaise, surpris Mogi derrière lui qui restait guilleret comme tout les autres, et sortit de la pièce. Ouvrant tout les portes une à une en cherchant méticuleusement d'où pouvait prévenir ce son, il finit par décrocher une poignée innocente et trouva enfin le propriétaire de ce sifflement...Ce sifflement qui resta imperturbable car son géniteur n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Light.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs resta éperdu, bouche-bée et complètement dégonflé de sa colère.

Effectivement, se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, dans une salle de bain luxueuse et envieuse, un jeune homme dans une baignoire. Il avait une tignasse brune qui lui retombait sur sa nuque froide, et de grands yeux indélébiles. Sa bouche formait un « o » gracieux, déformant sa carapace indifférente et sifflotait en permanence. Light laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps et le regardait, les yeux plissés comme si cette vue le blasait.

Ledit « siffloteur » frottait doucement son bras blême avec un gant, les jambes écartées le long de la baignoire. Bien heureusement sa forteresse restait inexplorée grâce à la divine mousse qui trônait dans le récipient.

« - Ryuzaki... Commença faiblement par nommé notre jeune Kira »

Bien qu'il est remarqué sa présence et feint de l'avoir vu, Ryuzaki tourna la tête vers lui, s'adossant a la baignoire, les bras pendants de chaque côté de la baignoire, tout comme ses jambes.

« - Hum ? ... »

Le sifflement cessa d'instance. Naturellement.

Light garda les yeux fixes sur son visage qui de nouveau se transforma en un bloc de glace réfléchit par deux grands orbites sombres. Quoi que...

L semblait plus naturel. Les sourcils froncés, il l'observait. Attendait une palpable réaction.

« - Que se passe t-il Light ? Tu voulais venir ? »

L'interpeller n'imagina même pas répondre à cette question farfelue et se demandait bien de ce qu'il ferait de lui s'il mourrait dans sa baignoire... Cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec lui, ce qui signifiait que si L mourrait, il serait un suspect magnifiquement bien choisit.

« - Effectivement... fit remarquer L comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, … »

Light insista son regard qui l'accusait comme un pacha. Il referma la porte de la salle de bains et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« - ...Quoi dont ? Demanda t-il sceptiquement, maintenant fermement le rebord opposé auquel il était assis. »

Ainsi, il était plus ou moins penché sur son ennemi. Celui-ci accordait visiblement beaucoup d'importance quant à sa position, car il détaillait des yeux la moindre parcelle de l'équilibre de Light.

« - ...Connait-tu, Light, la différence entre une pomme et un homme ? »

Tant que son vis-a-vis ne l'avait pas traiter de « poire », Light n'avait pas de raison de se mettre en colère. Il répondit simplement, feignant l'impatience;

« - Il y en a aucune, Ryuzaki. »

L esquissa un de ces drôles de sourire qui déformait son visage en celui d'un enfant. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire une gaminerie.

« - Faux, dit t-il en empoignant le poignet de Light, ils tombent... Tout deux dès qu'on tire un peu sur les branches. »

Ce qu'il fit, si j'ose dire. Car Light, surpris, plongea la tête la première dans la vaste baignoire, et vu sa manière de se tenir tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas à réfléchir bien longtemps sur qui, sur quoi, il était tombé !

Les yeux grands ouverts, il releva la tête subitement, les mains accrochés aux deux rebords parallèles, les jambes entre celles de Ryuzaki. Celui-ci haussa ses humides épaules en détournant la tête d'un air monotone:

« - Je n'aime pas beaucoup quand quelqu'un est au dessus de moi. J'aurais beau me repentir envers toi si tu n'est pas Kira, mais ma défaite sera seulement si je meurs... »

Light toussota quelque peu par l'eau qu'il s'était prit dans l'instant.

« - ...Je ne suis pas Kira, … Alors tu n'étais pas obligé ! Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête des fois ? »

L ne fut nullement surpris par cette réponse et comme d'habitude, il défendit ses paroles;

« - Tu es Kira.

- Si j'étais Kira, crois-tu vraiment que je serais en face de toi et que je pataugerais dans l'eau ?

- Kira à peut-être des vices...

- Que... Depuis quand être deux dans une baignoire est un vice ? Puis c'est toi qui m'a fais tomber !

- Ce serait arrivé, tôt ou tard... Ton équilibre n'était pas le même des deux côtés.

- Alors je me serais redresser !

- A quoi bon... Cela n'aurait pas été amusant sinon...

- Amusant ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tu serais parti retrouver les autres. Comme ça, il n 'y aurait plus aucune preuve que tu sois mon meurtrier... Car tu compte me tuer. Et si tu avais été avec moi, on te soupçonnerais avec un peu de logique.

- ... »

Ils se regardaient sans se quitter des yeux, provoquant l'autre, osant faire face à l'un.

Aucun des deux bougeaient.

« - Va s'y dit-le. »

Light grogna;

« - Te dire quoi ? »

Ryuzaki tapota du bout des doigts contre le verre de la baignoire;

« - Que tu meurs d'envie d'entre celui qui sera le plus haut... »

Light ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulait en venir, mais finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'était penché sur le jeune homme, lui imposant son ombre. C'était par pur automatisme.

Kira était le plus grand. Kira était le plus fort. Kira dominait. Donc... Kira était au dessus de tout.

« - Kira à horreur d'être en dessous. »

La voix de L commençait à lui pincer les oreilles de manière très grinçante. Light contenait sa rage avec patience. Comment faisait-il pour répondre à ses pensées comme s'il les voyaient ? …

« - Je ne suis pas Kira. »

L inspira profondément, bombant le torse comme s'il cherchait à se détendre d'une irritation spontanée. Lorsqu'il expira, son souffle vint refroidir Light qui se sentait déjà bien froid, trempé dans cette eau... Glaciale qui plus est !

« - Par pure délibération, j'oserais demander « En as-tu des preuves que tu n'est pas Kira ? » mais cela reviendrait à ce que tu me demande « Et toi ? As-tu des preuves que je le suis ? » En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas. On peut dire que cette conversation est donc close. Par conséquent, ceci me ramène à te dire que... Tu as renversé mon petit canard qui flottait tranquillement et … Pour des raisons bien précises je ne pourrais pas t'indiquer sa déroute, mais ça fait mal... Aussi excuse moi d'avance. »

Que voulait-il dire ? Light réprima de justesse un rire provoqué par des chatouillis à son bas-ventre. L venait de passer sa main entre eux, explorant les fonds de la baignoire et retira le canard de l'eau. Le chemin était fortement étroit entre le corps de Light et de Ryuzaki.

Le canard couina entre les doigts de L qui le posa par terre, accentuant une mouvement des hanches pour pouvoir atteindre le sol de sa main. Il se remit doucement en place, le sang ne circulant plus tellement dans ses jambes qui restaient inertes sur les bords. Il posa doucement une main contre la cage thoracique de Light et le poussait en douceur, sans décoller son dos de la baignoire.

« - N'as-tu pas compris ce que j'ai dis ? … Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un me surpasse. »

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Light n'était toujours pas sortit de la baignoire.

* * *

**Bouh quelle coupure médiocre ! Cette petite histoire se fera en deux ou trois chapitres. **

**J'attend vos avis. **

**Je sais que là, il y a plus de blabla qu'autre chose, mais j'essaye au mieux de garder les caractères des personnages. **

**M ? Où ça ? Moi ? Écrire du M ? Noooon... XD **


	2. Le Vrai ou le Faux ?

**C'est parti pour le deuxième chapitre.**

**Merci pour les deux rewiews quasi immédiates de Chibi-Lawlipop et Anders Andrew à qui je vais répondre de ce pas..**

~ _En effet je suis Cladisse de Phoenix Fictions ^w^, même si... Par faute de temps je n'y suis presque plus._

_Merci pour ton commentaire qui fait plaisir, et j'espère aussi que L ne va pas mourir à la fin. Pour être franche, sur ce qui est de la vie et de la mort des personnages dans mes fanfictions, je ne suis jamais moi-même certaine de se qui va en suivre. Seulement pour ça.*_

_Ah et puis tu as remarqué les liens assez bizarroïdes des mots soulignés qui désigne avec « tact » le … Bah tu va voir lol !_

_En tout cas, merci =3_

###

_~ … Alors... Anders Andrew, merci pour ta bienvenue =3. J'ai longuement relu ma fiction, malgré le fait que je l'avais déjà fais, et effectivement il y a pas mal de vrai dans ce que tu dis. En fait, j'étais parfaitement bien réveillée x3, mais c'est une bonne chose de savoir que j'ai l'air... Endormie en écrivant. Un point à corriger. Je suis contente que tu es pris la peine de vouloir expliquer ce qui te semblait un peu vague et effectivement, concernant la salle de bain « Envieuse », je me suis trompée XD Ce n'est qu'une faute à corriger qui serait alors à changer avec « A envier. »..._

_En revanche, pour ma part, je connaissais bien la métaphore de « l'ambiance palpable » et ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait autant gêner ._. … En bref, me relisant de nouveau, je conçois que l'image soit superflue. Concernant ton troisième exemple... « L'indélébile » est une image que j'associais un peu à L qui ne changeait ni d'expression dans son regard que sur son visage. J'ai sans doute mal détaillé (ce qui est fort probable), ou encore nous ne voyons pas la « chose » de même manière._

_Enfin je ne vais pas faire un roman, x3, mais j'apprécie que tu sois franc(he ?) pour que je puisse corriger toutes éventuelles traces jugées « incompréhensibles » ou « inutiles »._

_On apprend toujours un peu à se perfectionner en écrivant... Enfin, j'espère xD !_

_Merci ! =)_

###

**~ Concernant le prochain chapitre, je m'excuse du peu. (Et de l'OOC...)  
**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**###**

_Little Précision: ...Dans le coin de ma tête, cette histoire avait des allures humoristiques, mais plus je m'attèle à vouloir la mettre sur papier, plus je me dis que je vais surement changer la catégorie. _

**

* * *

**

** Suite...**

_~ Pov Ryuzaki. _

_- Tout me semblait plus ou moins explosif. La provocation en soit n'est pas une technique qui permet de te confondre entre ton rôle de Kira et toi-même car je sais que tu ne te laisserais jamais faire de toute manière..._

_Je me dis innocemment dans un coin de ma tête que...J'ai juste besoin de gagner une dernière fois._

_..._

_Et prendre un bain tranquille._

_..._

_Si mes déductions sont justes, je sais que je vais mourir. Ce n'est pas tellement comme si s'était resté secret depuis toutes ces années où j'en suis venu à perdre ma propre image dans les yeux de Kira. Mais en ce moment même, mes pourcentages de déduction sont élevés. Light..._

_Je pourrais crier que ce serait pareil..._

_Je sais que tu va me tuer._

_Essayer de te faire changer d'avis serait comme une défaite parmi les autres. Une dernière... Me serait ironiquement fatale. Non pas que ce soit mon but dans la vie de toujours vouloir gagner. Mais avais-je eu seulement le choix depuis que j'ai été l'interprète du grand détective L ? Puis-je seulement m'écarter de cette voie qui à été la mienne depuis tant d'années ? Inutile de vouloir continuer à écouter ces cloches incessantes, elles ne me feront pas regretter mon passé. Qui n'existe pas. C'est juste un ballet d'images._

_Les oublier et te battre. Si possible._

###

_~ Pov Narrateur._

Light se laissa faire, recula pour se retrouver sagement en face de Ryuzaki. Celui-ci le regardait fixement, visiblement ailleurs...

Ce regard l'amusait car il se disait en son fort intérieur que le jeune homme aurait peut-être le même étant mort. La tension revint. Naturelle, entre les deux êtres complètement trempés.

L se tourna de nouveau pour atteindre le sol de sa main. La tête penchée au dessus de celui-ci, il ne pouvait pas voir Light qui se battait avec ses jambes écartées avec pour milieu, lui. Un genou lui faisait de l'œil alors que le détective cherchait toujours patiemment sur le sol...

Sage, notre meurtrier des temps essayait de ne rien dire, accusant les gestes comme de simples plumes. D'un ton cordial, il demanda;

« - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches exactement ? Ton canard ne reviendra pas tout seul. »

L tourna la tête vers lui, le mine curieuse et répéta ce qu'il avait cru entendre;

« - ***Mon** canard, ne **part** pas tout seul* ? ... Light Yagami... Je suis ému. »

L'interpeller ne rajouta rien, esquissant une moue dubitative. Il le soupçonnait de le faire exprès et peut-être, avait t-il pas tord. Le plus grand détective du monde aura beau être longuement indifférent à ce qui l'entoure, il n'en restait pas moins une personne dotée de sentiments. Son cœur aurait surement fait trois bonds en arrière s'il avait réellement entendu ça. Selon Light...

Les pensées de celui-ci furent instantanément bouleversées par l'objet que L attrapa enfin sur le sol et souleva au dessus de l'eau. Ce fut son propre organe qui émit quelques tremblements avant qu'il ne feinte la curiosité plus que de la cruauté.

« - Ryuzaki... Je peux savoir pourquoi tu amène ça ici ? Ce n'est pas censé être une pièce à conviction avant tout ? »

Avec ça, Light se dit que Remu devait se cacher quelque part non loin d'eux, car en effet, c'était le Death Note que L tenait entre deux doigts. Conscient que ceci était un objet, certes dangereux, mais aussi peu enclin à fonctionner dans l'eau, il se mit à sourire de nouveau comme un enfant.

Un pouce entre les lèvres, il donnait une image adorable à quiconque l'aurait vu. Il ramena ses jambes contre lui, délivrant Light de sa prison et leva les yeux au plafond sans le lâcher d'une seconde.

« - Tu as peur que je le fasse tomber ?

- Assez, oui...

- Ceci serait t-il aussi dérangeant qu'il croit l'être ? Après tout Kira à le sien... Il suffirait comme unique preuve. En revanche, celui que j'ai dans les mains n'est rien d'autre qu'une arme superflue.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu es compris ce qu'une preuve implique... Ryuzaki, et le shinigami ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vu.

- Il pourrait te tuer pour le reprendre. Tu as bien lu la règle qui stipule que si le carnet est abimé, tout ceux qui l'ont touchés, meurent.

- Je n'y crois pas. C'est une fausse.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui sépare le vrai du faux, selon toi, Light ?

- …Hmph... »

N'obtenant aucune réponse pertinente, L laissa tomber le cahier sans scrupules. Dans un « plouf », il se retrouva rapidement au fond de la baignoire. Brusquement Light plongea ses mains dans l'eau et griffa le fond de ses ongles en essayant de saisir le cahier. Les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites, il ravalait sa rage du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais c'était peine perdue. Sous le regard sombre de son vis-à-vis, il cria une bonne fois en attrapant le cahier tout ramolli entre ses doigts et le porta contre lui en essayant de l'essorer sans l'abimer.

« - Tu es fou ! Fou ! Est-ce que …tu te rend compte ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Comment on va faire ? »

_ ~ ...Pour te tuer... Pour te détruire... Pour détruire tout les autres..._

_Mon cahier... Je prendrais le mien ! Finalement tu mourras bien de mes mains, Ryuzaki !_

L continuait de sourire.

« - Erreur...Tu n'a même pas regardé à l'intérieur, répondit-t-il »

Light se demanda s'il avait encore pu supposer la moindre de ses pensées et commença à paniquer.

Le carnet qu'il tenait entre les mains... Celui de Remu ? Ou...Ou...Le sien ?

Il arracha le carnet en deux sous le peu de délicatesse qu'il mit à l'ouvrir. Les pages blanches n'avaient aucune rayures, aucune encre, aucun nom... Des pages vierges.

« - C'est... C'est un faux... »

Ryuzaki avança vers lui, les genoux au fond de la baignoire et les mains accrochés aux rebords de chaque côté de la tête de notre Kira. Les lèvres toutes proches de l'oreille du jeune homme, il murmura;

« - Tu es Kira. »

Presque penché sur lui, cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui était le plus haut. Les yeux exorbités, Light restait pantois. Il s'était presque déclaré à force de s'être emporté...

_~ ...Non, c'est tout naturel que je m'énerves. C'est censé être une preuve du département de recherches. Il se pourrait que je sois en colère à cause de son manque de professionnel. Il faudrait alors que... Je ris ? Que je soupire ? … Que... **Que je l'étrangle** !_

Il envoya le faux carnet voltiger et s'écraser au sol alors qu'il saisissait avec une force inouïe le cou de son adversaire. Cette force imprimée dans ses doigts fit reculer Ryuzaki et envoya la tête de celui-ci contre le bord de la baignoire.

Surpris par le manque de souffle et aussi par cette action inconcevable, L n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement pour se défendre. Ses mains serraient les poignets de Light sans grande conviction alors qu'il encrait son regard dans celui, fou de rage, de...Kira ! Il avait reprit le dessus...

Une douleur le lançait à l'arrière de son crâne, mais il se jura de ne pousser aucune plainte de douleur.

Le visage de Light se rapprocha avec hargne, et alors que L s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup de tête, aucune action de semblait se dérouler. Seule sa gorge priait pour respirer. Sa voix, coincée dans les entrailles de son corps n'émit aucune son alors qu'il voulait pourtant parler.

« - Tu es immature, commença Light comme s'il crachait du venin, … Tu ne comprendrais jamais ce que je souhaite bâtir ! Si tu avais pu, une seule seconde, reconsidéré tes propos envers Kira, je t'aurais peut-être laissé vivre. »

Il inspira de l'air pour essayer de se calmer alors que son ennemi restait immobile sous lui.

« - Une partie de moi t'appréciait...Mais je n'ai jamais pu supporter que tu puisse avoir le dessus ! »

Ryuzaki fronça les sourcils, toujours aussi désireux de pouvoir respirer. Ses jambes commençaient à s'agiter en dessous de Light et ses joues prenaient une teinte pourpre à cause du manque d'air.

Dans l'eau, le plus pénible... C'était la lenteur des mouvements malgré la force dont pouvait être imprégné un membre. Ryuzaki tenta bien de donner un coup de genou à son cher et tendre ennemi, mais l'eau avalait toutes ses forces. Ce n'était rien d'autre que de pâles imitations de ce qu'il aurait pu faire étant à sec et à l'air libre. Des caresses.

La douleur commençait à avoir le dessus sur ses mimiques indifférentes. La lueur monotone qui réside en temps habituel dans son regard se transforma tout doucement en angoisse. Pas de la peur...

* * *

**...Je n'ai jamais su faire avec les coupures, désolée ^^" **

**Il y aura donc trois chapitres ! **

**Puis je vais la changer cette catégorie...**


End file.
